This application relates to a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a single fan driven for rotation about a central axis. The fan delivers air to a plurality of compression stages. The air is compressed in the compression stages and delivered downstream into a combustor. In the combustor, the air is mixed with fuel and combusted. Hot products of this combustion are delivered downstream over turbine rotors. The turbine rotors are driven to rotate by the products of combustion, and in turn drive both the compressor and fan rotors.
Typically, the fans deliver a portion of the air to the compressors in a core of the engine, and the majority of the air outwardly between an outer housing shell of the engine, and an inner periphery of a cowl. This outer air flow moved by the fan provides additional propulsion, in addition to the propulsion delivered from the gas turbine engine core.
It has been proposed to have a gas turbine engine associated with a plurality of fan rotors. The fan rotors have typically been proposed with a single fan rotor aligned with the core of the engine, and auxiliary fan rotor spaced from this core, and solely delivering additional propulsion. While these arrangements do provide additional freedom to the design of the gas turbine engine, they increase the operational envelope of the gas turbine engine.